kiddomorganfandomcom-20200214-history
Captain Augustus Wellington
Kiddo Morgan's fatherly figure, it is unknown if Augustus Wellington is his real name - or if he is truly a Captain - but nontheless, it is due to him that Kiddo gets his name and calling in life. It is also due to Augustus that the arching storyline is to rescue his "princess," Jescah from the evil Indians. He is captain of the ship until the storm when he is separated and presumed dead by everyone except Kiddo. He is a true man of the sea. Early Life and Education Nothing is known about his early life, education, or family. Augustus states that he was born of the Greek and Roman gods, his family is his crew,received all of his education from sailing the seas or on the battlefield, and that as far back as he can remember he has been a captain of a ship or personal army. Captain Augustus and Kiddo Morgan They met when Kiddo was found having slept on a chair that was supposed to be delivered to the King of England (needless to say, it was never delivered), and Kiddo reminding him so much of himself, he took him aboard as a son. He saw something special in Kiddo and never treated him as just "one of the crew" but rather as his successor. Kiddo was wonderful with the ship, but differed in his relationship with the sea, prefering land adventures and seeing the sea as a mode of transportation, a fact yelled out by Augustus as he is sinking. Kiddo knows that Augustus is not dead and therefore does not mourn his loss, but he misses him for the fact that if he were with them, Augustus would be the one having to deal with Seraphina for she skips "the bureaucracy and goes straight to the top." Their relationship changes when Augustus returns. Augustus suddenly sees Kiddo as an equal and perhaps even a better Captain for having done something he himself was never able to do: keep attention long enough to rescue Jescah. Kiddo realizes that Augustus was more than just a father to him, but rather a best friend. Captain Augustus and Jescah At sometime during his adventurous youth, Augustus met Jescah, the only woman he would give up his adventurous lifestyle for, but thankfully, he said, he was never asked to because she was whisked away to India and held captive by Indians. He immediately set out to rescue her, but always ended up side-tracked saying that she was not going anywhere. When they finally do meet again, it was as if no time had ever passed between them, and she turns out to be just as vivacious as he, although more down to earth. Personality Traits Extravagant, flamboyant, a showman, but a true captain, Augustus is understanding and fair, and almost always in good humor. He may or may not truly hate Indians (not to be confused with Native Americans), but has influenced his crew so that they despise them. He is known for his mediating skills, which are actually just allowing the two in disagreement to fight it out in front of him until they are too exhausted that it is almost always declared a tie. He often means well, even if what he says may not sit well with the other person. He thrives on adventure and teaches Kiddo as well as his crew that it is not money and gold that makes people happy, "but it sure does help." Physical Appearance When Kiddo first meets Augustus, he is just beginning to show the signs of salt and peppering, and by the time the series takes place, he is completely silver with a silver beard, but he is no less physically able, still able to wield a sword with the best of them. Augustus has a different uniform to compensate for whichever side he wishes to fight on. His head is always held high and his shoulders are always back which commands respect from all other men he comes in contact with. As with the rest of the crew, he is unable to tie his own shoes, but he has a cover for his shoes that give the appearance of them being tied. Relationships 'Captain Augustus and Seraphina' Seraphina only tolerates Augustus because he was the one contracted to take her safely across the ocean, fast. She is disappointed by the size of the ship but endures it because he gives her the Captain's room. He does not understand Seraphina, nor she him, and does not know how to talk to a "lady." He tells her of all of the ships that have sunk under his captaincy, and she no longer trusts him but remains civil toward him. She owes her relationship with Kiddo to him as he keeps Kiddo updated as to the happenings and whereabouts of Sera. He is the only one who calls her by her titled name. 'Captain Augustus and Bird' At first, Augustus does not care for Bird, thinking that he is just an overly large child, and humors him by saying that he can join the crew "only until his mommy returns for him," but in the haste of the moment, the ship debarks and Bird is stuck as a member of the crew. He proves himself useful, being able to read, write, and tie shoes, but does not know the way of the sea, but since Kiddo Morgan is all grown up and independent, Augustus likes having another person around to teach. It does not last too long as the ship is broken apart during a storm. When they meet again, Augustus remarks that he barely even recognized Bird because he had imagined him as all grown up by now. The Captain and his Crew His crew adores him for he made them feel like men again. They were misfits, criminals, ragtags and found that they were unjudged and accepted by Augustus. He has never led them astray and through him they have all found riches, but no longer care for such frivolousness. He would die for his crew, but is thankful that he was never given the chance as his crew would instead die for him. 'The Captain and his Ships' He loves all of his ships like a wife, and because he loves them so, he gives them each a death fit for the gods by ramming them into other ships.